


For Him

by rant_girl



Series: Mary Lives Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Father's Day, Gen, Wee!chesters, baby!boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: John and Dean playing in their backyard, while Mary and baby Sammy watch.





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Father's day. Their first and last all together.

1983

Dean squawked, just managing to elude his father's grasp, "You can't catch me," and he stuck his tongue out cheekily taking another jump back before running further across the yard.

"We'll see about that you little runt," his voice filled with nothing but affection.

"John!" Mary half laughed, half chastised, little Sammy giggling in her arms, as she watched her husband chase their eldest, shaking her head, "You're all mine," she whispered, tickling Sammy's little tummy.

John tumbled over his own legs, landing on his back, and Dean stopped. He walked cautiously, anticipation building in his stomach, he was sure his dad was faking, but he wanted to make sure. He looked over at his mom, who remained quiet. Dean turned back to his father too quickly, missing the smile that tugged at her lips.

He took a few steps closer, leaning over, "Dad?" and that's when he grabbed him, hoisting him up in the air above him, "DAD!"

"Gotcha," John shoogling him a bit, pushed him up and out of his grasp, but caught him just as soon.

Dean laughed, his stomach all topsy turvy, "Dad put me down," and he squirmed, John laughing right along with him. He got up to his feet and took hold of Dean's left arm and leg, swinging him playfully before he let him down to his feet. Dean scrunched his nose as John ruffled up his hair, "Dad," he whined with a pout, John just chuckled as Dean ran over to his mother.

"Mom! Dad messed up my hair."

"I know, sweetie, I saw," she smiled over at John, whispering, "We'll get him back tomorrow when it's not father's day," and then she straightened back up, "Alright boys, it's time to get cleaned up."

"Can we have pie?" he asked with that mega watt smile, even at four Dean possessed a charm that could melt anyone's heart.

"After dinner."

"Can't we have it now?"

"John! Don't you encourage him. Go wash your hands."

"Come on kiddo," and he scooped Dean up swinging him up onto his shoulders, "You heard the lady," and he leaned in to give his wife a kiss on the cheek to get Sammy grabbing his nose instead.

"Happy father's day," she said, and the four of them laughed.


End file.
